Susurros
by Bell Star
Summary: Quiero que seas la espía de esta casa, serás mis ojos y mis oídos. Serás mi sombra y mis espaldas. Los pasos que dejo y los susurros de esta casa. Era como si todos los cuentos de Disney se hubiesen mezclado en un solo pedacito de Inglaterra. Ahora sonríe, asiente, no digas palabrotas y por el amor de Dios, métete la camisa. Soul Evans, perrito faldero por excelencia. "La Mansión."


**Susurros**

**Aquí está brujilda,**

** (**dando la lata, de _Coca(ína) Cola(pene)_ no, PORQUE NO ESTÁ MI NOMBRE, _CABRONES, ¡YO OS MALDIGO CREADORES DE MARKETING_, OS MALDIGO A TODOS COMO MALDIJE A AQUEL CHAVAL LLAMADO TIMMY AJAJAJAJAJA! Venga**) os trae nada más y nada menos que otra de sus creaciones locuelas. Todo esto empezó con un sueño que tuve hace ya varios meses, y no sé porque, pero dicen que es bueno escribirlos para poder entenderlos. **(Mentira, no tienen ningún puñetero sentido pero tenía que parecer que sé de lo que hablo.)

Sí, se lo que estáis pensando,** (¿Creíamos que estabas muerta? Porque no actualizabas. Pero no estás muerta. ¿Por qué no estás muerta?) **ah no, espera, no lo sé, eso es lo que estaba pensando yo, (—O yo. —Tú calla. —No, cállate tú) pero ahora he hecho que lo penséis vosotros, por lo tanto soy adivina, y por lo tanto os iluminaré con este nuevo **Fic chachi-pistachi de la muerte (mortal) "chachiruli" de los muchos que tengo previstos. (Sí, sí, adelante, ¡temblad!) Pero no "worries",** voy a seguir subiendo las continuaciones de los demás que tengo pendientes, (¡tengo un mono de _**Sweet Dreams**_, sujetadme!) mientras el bloqueo y los lectores "maquiavélicosos" anti-reviews no me minen la moral (ahí, orgía, ¡jolgorio!)_**.**_

_**(Marge, **_**¡cambia de canal!**_**)**_

* * *

_**Dejo de deleitaros con mis muchas delicadas y desesperantes fruslerías, ahora, os presento a "**_**Susurros**_**", una historia del pueblo, para el pueblo, hecha por la loca del pueblo, con los personajes de **_**Atsushi**_(te-perverso-con-publicidad-subliminal-de-tetas-por-doquier) _**Ohkubo**_**. ¡Al lío!**_

**Y nada, ¡espero que os guste a todos! Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas **(el secreto está en la sangre)…

_**Bell Star**_

* * *

_**1**_

Se torció el camino,

tú ya sabes que no puedo volver.

Son cosas del destino,

siempre me quieren morder.

**Susurros en la mansión**

_**Maka.**_

Observo por la ventanilla el cielo oscuro de la noche al caer, porque me da miedo quedarme dormida en el Sedan familiar de ruedas negras. Vislumbro como los demás coches me deslumbran con sus faros blancos a toda velocidad y pasan por el otro lado de la carretera como grandes mosquitos. Son automóviles increíbles, nuevos y antiguos, que nunca había visto antes. Hace rato que nos adentramos en la zona rica de Death City.

Doy un bostezo y quito las arrugas de mi vestido. Se hace tarde y después de seis horas sin mover el trasero del asiento empiezo a entumecerme como un anciano. Aun así me distraigo, escucho música, escucho cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que oír a mis padres:

—Verás cómo te va a gustar, cuando volvamos a verte nos pedirás quedarte más tiempo —decía mi padre al volante con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos mientras bajaba el volumen del aparato. Si no oigo lo que digo, ¿cómo puedo saber lo que estoy diciendo? A penas me entero a estas alturas.

—Sí ya "—eso me has dicho hace diez minutos, y hace veinte, y hace treinta, y desde que he entrado en este coche—", seguro.

—Podrás rodearte de la más selecta sociedad Maka. Vas a ser una niña rica, ¿no es genial?

Para mi madre todo eran vítores y gritos de felicidad. Lo había conseguido, lo que toda madre desea al tener un hijo, _su sueño hecho realidad, en mí._

—Sí ya "—_**Traducción**_: podrás rodearte con lo más borde de los snobs Maka. Vas a ser otro esclavón en el mundo de _porque los niños pobres se mueren de hambre y tú vives como un Dios. _Mira como no te escuchamos y no paramos de hablar—", seguro.

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelco la vista en la acera. No es algo que suela comentar, ni en lo que suela fijarme a diario, pero la luna estaba hermosa y redonda como una bola de nieve. Mi madre giraba la cabeza en el asiento, observándome con la emoción contenida. Me veía ponerme los cascos de nuevo y la música a todo volumen, acabaré sorda igualmente tarde o temprano. La sonrisa de mi madre se borraba y se cambiaba por un largo suspiro. Se pintaba los labios de un rojo puro.

Quitándome levemente uno de los auriculares, dejándolo caer en mi mano mientras lo sujetaba cerca de la oreja, les oía hablar a los dos. No sabía exactamente que pensaban sobre esto, desde que nos dieron la noticia todo era un continuo: _"¿No es estupendo Maka?" "¡Por fin alguien de esta familia podrá vivir como una reina!" "O rey."_

(Quizá eso último sólo lo decía mi padre.)

Pero jamás me habían dado una segunda opinión, ¿acaso ellos saldrían ganando algo? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión en tener que librarse de mí tan pronto? Conozco a mis padres desde que nací, y aunque eso sólo sean casi dieciocho años puedo asegurar que no son muy buenos padres.

—¿Crees qué esto saldrá bien? —mi madre jugaba con su pelo haciendo ondas, dándole a Spirit una mueca desilusionada y unos morritos de pez globo—. No parece muy entusiasmada con la idea.

—Espera a que lo vea todo, a que vea como es —Spirit la tranquilizaba, a pesar de que es él el que siempre se ahoga en un vaso de agua. Esta vez, seguro de sí mismo alzaba el brazo moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha—. Piensa en las posibilidades Kami —Kami es mi madre—. Maka se hace a cualquier entorno en cuestión de días.

En eso no le quitaba la razón.

—Sí tú lo dices, es tu tío después de todo —mi madre reposaba la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto, dando resoplidos—. Si yo fuera ella, estaría dando saltos de alegría como una chiquilla loca.

—Pues menos mal, porque ya lo estás haciendo —se reía entre dientes.

Seguidamente mi madre le daba una colleja suave en la nuca a Spirit, mi padre. Y después con el bolso. A pesar de que es él que conduce, el que arriesga nuestras vidas y la de los demás en la carretera.

No son buenos padres, pero al menos lo intentan. _Podría ser peor._

Hago un ligero amago de ponerme los cascos de nuevo y desaparecer de este coche durante el tiempo que haga falta, pero mi padre me detiene con tan sólo una frase, quizá sabe que les estoy oyendo.

—¡Ya llegamos! —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Alzo una ceja rubia llena de inseguridad. _¿Ya llegamos? ¿A dónde? _La calle está iluminada por tan solo unas farolas antiguas, hará veinte minutos que pasamos las _urbanizaciones de los ricachones_. _¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos? _Sé que vamos a la casa del viejo tío de mi padre porque es su cumpleaños número sesenta y seis, pero, aquí sólo hay campo. Campo y más campo, ¿naranjos, cereales? Lejos de la civilización. (Tal vez la de los topos no esté muy lejos.)

Spirit vuelve a llamar mi atención.

—Mira —mi padre, ese señor pelirrojo que conduce trajeado con el traje oscuro de los domingos y una corbata fea, señala tras la luna del coche con el dedo. Su voz suena como la de un niño pequeño a punto de esperar la venida de ese gordo barbudo conocido como _Santa Claus, Clau para los amigos_—, aquí empieza.

Mientras pienso en la idea de que tal vez Santa Claus sea una mujer llamada Claudia a la que le ha venido la regla más horrible de todas las reglas; a la derecha, en la otra ventanilla del coche, aparece una verja de puntas afiladas. Alta y negra.

* * *

Una señal de tráfico de pizarra antigua nos indicaba, plantada en el suelo, que siguiéramos en el mismo camino durante los próximos cinco minutos. Me deshice del cinturón, acercándome a gatas al otro lado del automóvil, alcé la cabeza y vislumbre un monte de una altitud considerable tras la interminable verja. Mi madre observaba tan inmersa como yo. Era un poco tétrico, una gran montaña de tierra tapada por un bosque de abetos verdes como si se tratase de una manta calentita, y a oscuras, alumbrada por cientos de farolillos amarillos, azules, rojos y naranjas. Realmente, parecía un árbol de Navidad, de esos modernos que se llevan ahora.

Le hice una foto con el móvil. (Esto para el blog.) La piel se me pone de gallina. Empieza a hacer un frío típico al abandonar el otoño y la calefacción del Sedan estaba estropeada. Quizá cuando yo no esté haya dinero para pagarla, haya dinero para comprarse otro Sedan, o tres _**Mercedes clase E.**_

—¿Es todo esto? —pregunta Kami. Abre los ojos de par en par, a punto de tragarse el chicle de menta por la laringe—. Dios mío. Pero si parece no tener fin.

Me ha quitado las palabras de la boca.

Mi padre asiente repetidas veces a todo lo que decimos, y los próximos minutos nos dedicamos a mantener la boca cerrada mientras el locutor de radio anuncia el Top 40 de discos de la semana. Me detengo a mirar una mancha en el techo gris del Sedan, cuando reboto de golpe y me amarro al asiento del conductor. Mi padre ha frenado el coche. Y baja la ventanilla.

—Muy buenas —saluda un pequeño hombrecillo con el pelo alborotado y naranja, escondido bajo un gorro a juego con su traje de botones—. Soy uno de los guardeses de la mansión.

Juraría que ha aparecido de la nada. Mi padre cambia los faros a los largos, a máxima potencia. Lo que deja ver a unos cuantos hombres de traje y gafas de sol Aviador (a pesar de estar a oscuras) protegiendo con sus cuerpos erguidos y sus brazos cruzados, un gigantesco portón negruzco rodeado de gárgolas, al igual que la verja puntiaguda. Típico mayormente en cementerios.

—Que mal rollo —susurro, escondiendo mi cara hasta la nariz, tras el asiento de Spirit.

Al menos no había telarañas… O lo que eso conlleva.

—Encantado —mi padre escapa de su trance, respondiendo aletargado. Le da la mano con aquel hombrecito de raza irlandesa, pero no llega a terminar la frase—, somos la familia…

—Albarn, lo sabemos —dijo seriamente, como si hubiésemos cometido algún crimen. Nos miramos entre nosotros buscando al inexistente culpable mientras el hombre trajeado de botones vuelve a mirar en sus carpetas por última vez, seguramente llevaría unas fotos nuestras archivadas (espero haber salido bien, no soy lo que se dice fotogénica)—. Bienvenidos —señala la gran puerta "del Infierno"—, pasad por aquí por favor, un asistente del servicio recogerá su coche a la entrada y lo aparcará en el parking trasero de la casa. Lo lavará y secará y cuando desee marcharse podrá recogerlo de nuevo —se llevaba las manos a la espalda, sonriente, pero no tanto como mis padres al oír aquello.

Di unas palmaditas sobre los asientos. "Al pequeño _Sedan_ le hacía falta un buen baño."

Viendo las grandes bocas de mis progenitores, en las que podrían entrar moscas, el botones siguió echándole miel al oso:

—Si gustan ir primero a las piscinas de cascada o a las saunas de la sección sur comuníquenselo al servicio —nos dio un mapa doblado, un mapa nos dio. _¿Sección sur?_—. Continúe subiendo hasta llegar a la entrada, no se desvié de las indicaciones señaladas. No tiene perdida —eso lo dirá por él. Vi una muela de oro asomarse reluciente por su boca—. Disfruten de su estancia.

* * *

El chico de traje rojo con ocho botones dorados se apartó y dio una señal a lo que parecía ser una caseta de peaje, para que abrieran las puertas y levantaran la barrera. Los hombres con guantes y pinganillos en el oído sacados de "_**Men in Black**_", se alejaban a los lados formando dos filas de tíos cachas.

Mientras montaban ese espectáculo bien coordinado, dentro del coche mi padre cerró la ventanilla manualmente y ninguno pronunciamos palabra alguna, hasta que mi madre soltó en un chillido estridente más tarde:

—¿Has oído Spirit? ¡Aparca coches!

Mi madre no cabía en sí de gozo, zarandeando a Spirit. Sus finas piernas relinchaban en el pequeño espacio entre la guantera y el asiento.

Cuando nos abrieron de par en par la gigantesca puerta negra con adornos dorados en relieve, y esas enormes letras en lo alto: **"Death the Mansion"; **nuestro desastroso coche arrancó a la segunda, mi padre bajó el freno, yo apoyé las manos en el cristal manchándolo de vaho y comenzamos_ la aventura._

Al principio tuvimos que seguir una larga, pero larga y recta calle ancha de baldosas amarillas, iluminada con cientos de farolillos de fuego y con enormes jardines de flores cubiertos de césped verde recién cortado, figuras hechas con setos, dos invernaderos de cristal, una gran bóveda que formaba una asombrosa jaula de pájaros vistosos, bancos, mesas, porches y murales cerámicos hechos de baldosines minúsculos.

Puentes de madera decorada e incluso fuentes blancas de marfil con formas de trébol y calaveras, un pequeño establo con unos cuantos caballos bien arreglados, estatuas de ángeles con genitales y un jodido riachuelo con peces de colores que alimentarían a Garfield durante… Un año (tampoco hay que pasarse).

Mi padre seguía las señales sin bifurcarse de entre los muchos caminos sugestionables. Al final estábamos subiendo una pequeña montaña zigzagueando.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté entre el silencio que se había formado, hasta Spirit había quitado la radio. Conducía despacio, a ver si el suelo iba a ser de plata, de oro o de diamante. El coche iba como la seda, volando.

Estaba observando la gigantesca entrada de lo que parecía ser un laberinto. Cientos de piezas rectas y ovaladas de mármol, unidas unas con otras, cubiertas por el seto cortado específicamente, formaban un laberinto sin fin allá donde alcanzaba la vista. Era como si todos los cuentos de Disney se hubiesen mezclado en un solo pedacito de Inglaterra.

—No lo sé…

Mis padres respondían al unísono, acojonados, porque no decirlo, moviendo la cabeza con el gran estilo de la niña del exorcista.

"_¿Ahora es cuando nos dicen que nos hemos colado en el decorado de la película de Annie?" Por curiosidad._

Esto no es una vivienda, es un parque de atracciones de Orlando. Exijo ver a Mickey Mouse, y a Pluto para que me lo expliquen y para hacerme una foto con ellos y subirla a internet para regodearme.

Los tres nos quedábamos con la boca bien abierta, pronunciando un sincero:

**"—Caramba."**

Por fin, alcanzamos aquel palacio, desde la punta del tejado hasta el final de las escaleras que conducían a él.

Era una enorme casa de cuento, no, eso sería quedarse demasiado corto. Una mansión, una casona de época antigua por así decirlo. Las paredes eran de piedras marrones, amarillas y arcillosas, cubiertas por gigantescas cristaleras relucientes, y de un tejado triangular oscuro de madera y teja negra. Torres y chimeneas, escaleras y grandes porches rectangulares.

El asombro no nos abandonaba, y no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Ni que estuviéramos en un Zoo, tal vez aquí quepa un Zoo, o dos, tal vez tengan uno.

"Tal vez lo seamos nosotros."

—Cielo, cuando dijiste que tu tío era rico —mi madre daba codazos a mi padre sin apartar la mirada—, ¿por qué no mencionaste lo de millonario?

—Digamos que hace mucho que no vengo —Spirit se rascaba la nuca—, ¿vale?

Ambas mujeres asentimos, Kami y yo somos bastante parecidas. Quizá lo único que haya sacado de mi padre son sus preciosos ojos verdes. Espero que sólo sea eso.

Mi madre vuelve a darse la vuelta en el asiento y da unos retoques de última hora a mi cara con el maquillaje, y en el crudo intento de echarme una pizca de colorete, se pasa y termino tosiendo entre los polvos rojos, carnes y naranjas.

"—Maka, estate quieta." —decía ella, optó por pellizcarme las mejillas. Y continuaba con su ya famosa frase: "—Recuerda Maka, las furcias se maquillan, las señoritas se pellizcan." —no sé en qué piensan las señoritas, pero desde luego las furcias son más inteligentes.

Las farolas con forma de prisma a nuestro alrededor, se prenden como velas blancas según el Sedan corre por la acera lentamente sin perder detalle. Vemos pasar coches de alta gama a nuestro lado. Yo sigo queriendo a mi coche chatarrero, le tengo respeto y doce años de funcionamiento a las espaldas. Rodeamos un par de fuentes pequeñas con estatuillas de diosas del Olimpo, y finalmente, cruzamos un angosto puente que sobrepasa un pequeño lago inmóvil a la luz de la luna.

Mi padre gira el volante, pasando la última rotonda que conforma la fuente de agua más grande que jamás haya visto. Frena, aparcando al lado de aquella fuente rodeada de más vallas negras, salimos del coche y lo que nos esperan son unas escaleras blancas. (**_Versión_**: ni las suelas de los zapatitos de cristal de _Cenicienta _han pisado esto de lo deslumbrante que está.)

Hay más coches aparcados junto a la fuente. Mis padres saludan a varios parientes. Que yo no conozco, o simplemente no recuerdo.

Más gente por fin.

* * *

Un chico sonriente de cabellos azulados con un gorro y una corbata mal puestos, se acercó a nosotros. Detrás de él apareció una chica castaña con unos guantes granates. Se colocaba los nudillos mientras el otro joven hablaba.

—Muy buenas noches señores —dudó por un momento achinando los ojos, íbamos a decírselo pero de repente—… Albarn —recordó, salvado. Bingo, chico—. Por favor, sería tan amable de dejarle las llaves a mi compañera —le preguntó a Spirit. Este chico era diferente al primero que nos había atendido en la puerta de salida, éste tenía unas pintas mucho más estrafalarias: cabello azul, mirada risueña y un montón de agujeros en sus orejas puntiagudas—, ¿mientras yo llevo sus maletas a la recepción? —nos enseñaba la mano haciendo una leve reverencia con ella.

Tenía una enorme sonrisa sincera y un tic en uno de sus ojos verdes azulados, como el color del mar.

—Oh sí, claro —mi padre accedió con gusto, y nervioso, sobre todo nervioso. Las llaves jugaban en sus dedos, las lanzó sin querer al aire de un despiste, pero la chica "aparca coches" de pelo corto las pilló al vuelo con unos grandes reflejos de lince.

—No se preocupe, está en buenas manos —ella nos hizo el saludo a la bandera como un soldado raso, erguida como un palo y una seriedad impresionante puesto que tenía cara de ser un animal manso y cariñoso.

Entraban ganas de correr a tocarle los mofletes y no parar.

—Meme, intenta no abollarlo esta vez —el botones de cabello azul silbaba en voz baja a su compañera castaña, mientras sacaba las maletas, o nuestros cachivaches del maletero y los colocaba en un carro alto—. _Princesa Peach _—decidido, me cae bien_._

"Se llama maletero porque llevas maletas, pero no sólo lleva maletas. Si llevases cadáveres en vez de maletas, ¿se llamaría _Cadaverero_?"

—No volverá a pasar…

La chica resguardó su cuello como una tortuga, mientras se montaba avergonzada en el asiento del conductor, pero una vez cerró la puerta delantera y puso las manos sobre el volante de cuero barato, frunció el ceño de forma maléfica arrancando a toda velocidad, esfumándose con nuestro Sedan chatarrero por el camino contrario.

De tortuga, nada. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo al otro chico de cerrar el maletero. _Total, ya está roto._

El joven de cabello azul se llevaba la mano a la frente: "—Está loca."

Susurré a mi padre en el oído:

—Acabas de dejarle el coche a un Fernando Alonso en prácticas y con tetas.

"_Enormes, por cierto." _Podría darme un poco, hay que ser equitativo en esta vida… Cosa, que la genética no entiende, pero no me quejo. No al menos todos los días. Entre semana.

—Ya lo sé —respondía Spirit, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Lo sé.

Faltaba poco para que el pobre se echase a llorar, es como un crío...

Yo me despedí internamente de nuestro Sedan, pueda que ya no lo vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Menos mal que han encontrado el sitio, algunos se perdían por los caminos y teníamos que ir a buscarles con los carritos de golf —se reía el chico, mis padres se reían con él. Era bastante amable, no paraba de sacar temas de conversación mientras nos llevaba hacia la entrada de la mansión —, por eso damos el mapa. Por si las moscas.

"Todo cobra sentido. O no, pero al menos lo del mapa sí." **_¿Qué moscas?_**

Las escaleras parecían no tener fin, por suerte decidí a tiempo seguir al chico de pelo azul por la rampa. ¿Quién fue el genio que inventó los tacones y por qué no pensó en mí?

—¿Cuántos años tienes guapa? —preguntó el chico girando la cabeza.

—¿Yo? —"no mi tía, claro que tú idiota". Decía mi subconsciente.

—Esto, sí, señorita —su educación volvió tan rápido como se fue—… Albarn.

Hinché las mejillas. Él hacia trampas, tenían decenas de apellidos escritos bajo la manga. A los nombres no llegaba. Estaban borrosos por el sudor.

—Diecisiete, pero pronto haré dieciocho —tartamudeé nerviosa sin darme cuenta, él respondió con un ligero "Oh…" Y una mirada pilla, dirigiendo la vista al frente mientras empujaba el carro hacia arriba—… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? —seguí, con el mismo tono inseguro.

Iba a preguntar: "¿Trabajas aquí?" Pero por suerte hasta mi yo interior piensa antes de hablar, y eso era bastante estúpido.

—Black, señorita. Me llamo Black Star.

—¿En serio?

—A jornada completa, señorita —volvió a sonreír, me entró la risa y me tape con la manga de mi pequeña chaquetilla de lana veis—. Sabe, desde que la he visto no para de rondarme una duda. ¿Quiere oírla? Si no me la callaré.

Me maravilla. Todo el mundo debería ser así, aunque él esté trabajando y tal vez sea el hombre más desastroso del planeta. No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, aunque a veces sí.

La cuestión es, que si todo el mundo que viene a darte su opinión, (que no le interesará a nadie) te preguntase esto antes, se ahorrarían muchas amistades rotas.

—Claro, adelante, ¿qué es?

—Es usted igualita que la señora Elisabeth —su voz era melosa, como un canturreo.

—¿Elisabeth? —me quede de piedra. Porque no sabía quién era la tal Elisabeth (como mucho sabía el nombre del anciano tío de mi padre) y porque finalmente, alcanzamos el final de las escaleras, un hermoso porche lustroso sobre el que nos esperaban otros dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme rojo granate abotonado, nos abrieron amablemente las puertas de madera de_** caoba**_.

Recordaba las palabras de _Effie Trinket_, en la trilogía de los _Juegos del hambre_: _**"That is mahogany!"**_

—¿No sabe quién es? Perdone, pensaba que como era de la familia… Elisabeth es…

Black Star siguió hablando mientras empujaba el carrito, pero no llegué a escucharle del todo. Lo que había ante mis ojos me resultaba más apabullante.

* * *

—**_Fuah…_**

Murmuramos mis padres y yo en un intento de aguarnos la boca.

Era un gran salón de cristal. Las lámparas de araña colgadas del techo eran esplendorosas. Acuarios de agua cristalina, tanques de tamaños inimaginables con algas marinas y un gran decorado marino, para raros y exóticos peces rojos, negros y blancos. En las paredes de colores cálidos había cuadros colgados de personajes importantes, fundadores de la mansión y demás _snobs_ remilgados. El perfecto tapiz del suelo con dibujos de obras artísticas daba pena pisarlo. Una larga y gorda alfombra roja te dirigía el camino que debías seguir. "¿Hollywood? Muérete de envidia."

Nada más entrar, a la derecha se encontraba el puesto de información que usualmente, se encuentra en un hostal hogareño. "Es tres veces mi casa." Hay varias chimeneas a los lados, en los que daría gusto asar castañas, rodeadas de varios sillones de plumas, sofás mullidos y mesas de cristal con bebidas de todo tipo y chocolates varios.

Me escabullo a robar algunos en cuestión de segundos.

Otro joven apuesto se acerca cruzando la barra de madera tras los que se puede ver varios trabajadores más del puesto de información, vigilando varias televisiones pequeñas sin color. Mientras otros dan pequeñas tarjetas a los huéspedes como mi familia y yo.

—Siempre se ponen de los nervios en los eventos importantes —le oigo suspirar mientras se dirige hacía aquí, colocándose la pajarita blanca.

Él es alto, con un porte imponente. Iba a preguntarle si era el cocinero y se había caído en una marmita de harina. Pero no lo hice, dudo que un cocinero llevase esmoquin. Era albino. De verdad. Nunca había visto uno.

No para de dar órdenes a todo aquel que se cruza con él, pidiéndole consejo. Parece ser el jefe.

—Todo tuyo —Black Star se quitaba el gorro abotonado, haciendo otra reverencia angustiosa—, jefe.

Es el jefe.

—Me llamo Wes, soy el mayordomo jefe de la mansión, y hoy seré vuestro asistente en la velada, si necesitan algo sólo tienen que recurrir a mí y estaré allí en un periquete, en el caso de no encontrarme pueden pedir ayuda a cualquiera de mis compañeros —el tal Wes era bueno dando discursos. Parecía gustarle su trabajo, porque lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. No todo el mundo vale, ni sirve a los demás con una sonrisa en la cara, cuesta bastante esconder el mal humor. Lo digo por experiencia—, pero primero les daré el número de sus habitaciones.

Pensándolo bien, ¿no es demasiado joven para ser el mayordomo jefe de la casona?

—¿También es un hotel? —dejo otra de mis preguntas en el aire.

—Por supuesto, ¿no desean pasar la noche? —Wes junta ambas manos con un tono interrogante—. Hay habitaciones de sobra, pero sólo para la familia. Ya saben.

"_No, nosotros no sabemos nada. Nos hemos colado en el decorado de la película de Annie, y tú eres un actor atractivo de la MTV en Reino Unido, Wes." _Es el único sentido que tiene esto.

Asentimos como un trío de payasos de circo ante al aplauso del público.

—Black Star, ¿te importa llevar las maletas de la familia Albarn a sus aposentos mientras les enseño el hogar? —Wes implora, señalando al chico de pelo azul alborotado. Éste rueda los ojos con pesadez, ante la boba sonrisa de Wes.

¿Ha dicho sus aposentos? ¿En qué idioma está hablando?

—Sí —Black da un chasquido con la lengua—, ya lo llevo haciendo todo el día, supongo que por una vez más no me voy a herniar —dijo entre dientes, no me reí por no hacerle un feo. Pero quizá él si quería que me riese en ese momento.

Cogió el carro hasta arriba de nuestros trastos y maletas, empujándolo se marchó por un camino diferente. Tenían un ascensor para el equipaje…

—Black Star es un poco quejica a veces —Wes le excusaba con una sonrisa, tapándole con su cuerpo entero de nuestra vista. Intentábamos ver hacia donde iba el chico de cabellos azulalos y gorro de mono, pero él no nos dejaba. Nos miramos entre nosotros y abandonamos la idea de ir contra Wes. Quizá por eso sea el jefe. Mientras tanto, a su espalda, el joven del pelo azul y con marcas de pendientes en las orejas gritaba alargando una frase con dulzura: _"¡Te odio!"_ Sí, con dulzura. Wes tardó en responder, paralizado, pero lo hizo—. Pero hace muy bien su trabajo —sonrió. Tenía un tic extraño en la ceja—. Vamos por aquí, acompáñenme —tomo la iniciativa, le seguimos.

Mientras nos va enseñando el salón principal, nos dice las normas y horarios de la mansión. En ese espacio de tiempo, en el que Wes suelta alguna que otra broma, algún que otro alago a mí a mi madre (para que nos pongamos rojas y mi madre deseé haberse casado con él y no con mi lascivo de Spirit,) y se dispone a hablar de cosas adultas o chistes verdes con mi padre que yo todavía no comprendo, demostrando que no es para nada inocente; otra escena distrae mi atención.

—¡Mal!

—Pero…

Oí un par de gritos a mi espalda, y unas cuantas afeminadas risas burlonas. Al dar media vuelta vislumbre como en una pequeña esquina, cerca de unos cuantos sillones de cuero donde se sentaban carcajeándose como pollos "_la crème de la créme _de las mujeres del hogar" (cosa que yo insinúo porque había alguna que otra famosa), una mujer adulta con un largo cabello moreno, vestido rojo granate y de un enorme pandero le tiraba la copa en todo el rostro a uno de sus camareros.

—¡No me repliques delante de mis amigas!

Que raramente, era clavado hasta en blanco de los ojos a nuestro mayordomo Wes. Tal vez fuese su clon menor, este era más bajito y con la cara más irritada que jamás había visto.

—Sí señora —el chico asintió.

Cuando la mujer morena con el trasero de tamaños _giganórmicos_ (me acabo de inventar una medida de tamaño nueva, chupaos esa, ¡física y matemáticas!) y las demás mujeres se dieron la vuelta hacia los sillones, sin parar de reírse como gallinas cluecas, el otro albino que había sido la víctima del "_alcoholicidio_" de la copa que la señora le había lanzado al rostro, levanto una bandeja de madera a sus espaldas a punto de tirársela a la nuca con ira contenida.

—Eh, ¿me disculpan un segundo? —Wes también se había dado cuenta de la sinuosa escena que acababa de presenciar, y nos suplicó juntando las dos manos de nuevo, nos rezaba.

—Ajá…

Volvimos a asentir con la cabeza. Puedes poner a nuestro lado tres besugos con ojos saltones, que no se notaría la diferencia. Un parentesco de diez. Voy a cambiar de estrategia: "soy _**Chihiro**_. Reitero ver al dragón blanco ahora mismo."

—Muchas gracias —Wes asintió avergonzado—, esperen aquí si no es mucha molestia.

—No, no, no es moles —eso era lo más inteligente que podíamos decir hoy, y ni siquiera acabamos la frase…

Wes ya se había ido.

* * *

Aunque estaban más lejos de lo que una persona normal podría llegar a escuchar, oí toda la conversación aprovechando que mis padres estaban distraídos con los peces del acuario. Mis padres tan sólo comentaban que uno de los tropicales peces azules se daba un cierto parecido a nuestro botones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Wes preguntaba, cogiendo del brazo a la pequeña versión de sí mismo.

—¡La fofa me ha tocado el culo delante de sus puñeteras amigas! —chillaba en voz alta el albino más pequeño. Con un paño se secaba el alcohol del pelo y la cara, iba vestido completamente de negro, incluido el delantal que tiraba al suelo—. ¡Seis veces Wes, seis veces!

—Baja la voz —pellizcaba a su clon menor e histérico—. Es la Cacique, te aguantas —Wes arrugó el entrecejo. El albino mayor recogía las mejillas del camarero menor, aplastándolas—, ella no irá a más.

—Una mierda —gesticuló directo, con la boca—, no hace más que gritarme y tirarme cosas encima, ¡no sé cómo la aguantas todos los días! —el albino "versión adolescente" estaba colérico, echaba chispas, sus ojos rojos estallaban de ira contenida—. Me voy a tirar por el balcón —apretó los dientes, negando con la cabeza.

Señaló uno de los balcones de la primera planta.

—_Nada de suicidios hasta terminar tu turno, luego haces lo que quieras_ —hablaban seriamente los dos, es decir: ¿de verdad estaban hablando en serio? ¿_De la muerte_?—. A todo se acostumbra uno, ahora sonríe, asiente, no digas palabrotas y por el amor de Dios —dijo por última vez, entre dientes, al albino menor—, métete la camisa.

Wes le colocó el camisón oscuro él mismo, bajo el pantalón negro y recto, dándole palmaditas sobre los hombros.

—Sí, su alteza real.

—¡Evans, deja de hacer el vago! —la mujer del pandero chillaba en _**Dolby Surround**_—. ¡Tráeme más Brandy para mí y para mis amigas!

"—¡Que ya voy estúpida y horonda morsa!" Susurraba dejando los ojos en blanco, después se lo pensó, y con tensión en el cuerpo contestó finalmente:

—¡Marchando señora!

* * *

—Bueno —Wes llegó en menos que canta un gallo hasta nosotros y nos condujo a empujones suaves hasta los ascensores, tres ascensores—, sigamos con la visita.

—¿Quién era ese? —la duda me carcomía por dentro y al final acabé explotando, haciéndole la pregunta que todos queríamos decir.

En realidad sólo yo.

"¿Acaso se había hecho un clon de sí mismo? ¿Esta mansión también tiene laboratorio de ciencias y un separador de partículas?"

Mis padres hacían el amago de intentar acallarme, pero no salía oración de sus labios. Ni si quieran sabían de lo que estaba hablando. Temen que les haga quedar en ridículo.

—Ese es el mayordomo con más paciencia que puedes encontrar aquí —me respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. La verdad es que ambos me gustan, ambos son divertidos, pero sólo el bajito estaba de los nervios: _"quiero a ese"_—_. _Y probablemente en todo el país.

Y Wes no dijo nada más al respecto, este chico era bueno en lo suyo. No soltaba prenda. Al subir por el ascensor, nos iba enseñando cada planta. En total eran seis habitables, un sótano, una buhardilla y una bodega. Un total de ocho plantas a la vista y una escondida bajo tierra.

—¿Y este para qué sirve? —Spirit preguntaba con una sonrisa bobalicona, y Wes no se quedaba corto, respondiendo con otra.

—Con ese puede cambiar la luz del ascensor y dejarla al gusto —señalaba uno de los muchos botoncitos del panel—. Con este puede pararlo si desea, con este llama a la policía y con este elige la música.

Mi padre y el mayordomo Wes comenzaron a toquetear todos los botones, hasta captaron interferencias extrañas de otras cadenas en otros países (llegarán a hablar con los extraterrestres a este paso) y dejaron una luz morada tenue que cubría el lujoso ascensor enmoquetado, con las iniciales de la mansión en todo el centro bien dibujadas. Había hasta televisión por cable y ceniceros.

El botón del número seis se iluminaba y una voz robótica nos advertía en japonés, donde estábamos. Le doy las gracias a la voz con un gesto nipón que había leído en uno de mis libros. Wes cambió el idioma en un movimiento de muñeca y una risa sorda.

Cruzando el interminable pasillo de mármol con todas las comodidades que se encontraban en él, Wes abre nuestras habitaciones de lujo usando las tarjetas de codificación. Las habitaciones de la mansión quitaban el hipo, si así eran las de los huéspedes no me quería imaginar las de los dueños.

Paredes regias e insonorizadas al igual que la puerta. Con camas rojas y mullidas llenas de cojines africanos y sábanas de seda china, papel de pared de reyes con zócalos de madera dorada importada. Un sofá y dos sillones rojos gigantes a juego con la alcoba, a lado de una mesita del café de mármol y una chimenea. ¿A dónde conduciría el humo? ¿Todas las habitaciones tienen una? ¿Qué le den al medio ambiente?

Un aparato de aire acondicionado y calefacción incluida en el pack. Alfombras persas. Una televisión tan grande que ni supe adivinar las pulgadas que podría tener. Tenía terraza propia con un gran ventanal a doble cristal, espejos por todos lados y uno de pie de madera más alto que mi padre. Armarios de madera de roble, que más que armarios eran armazones de guerra de lo grande que era su tamaño. Lámparas de araña y lamparitas de colores tostados. Cuando Wes me mostró el espacioso baño casi me caigo de espaldas.

En el servicio el agua y el jabón iba cuando tú se lo ordenabas y de la temperatura que tu mandases. Las toallas y los albornoces de algodón y felpa estaban planchadas, dobladas y calientes. Contaba con todos los utensilios de limpieza (para el cuerpo) y belleza que pudieses necesitar. Todos.

El retrete te hablaba en varios idiomas, te mantenía caliente la taza y soltaba un chorro la mar de sospechoso por hacia donde conducía su trayectoria. Esperaba que no saliesen peces saltarines de ahí. También encontré una especie de cachivache con forma de palo y esponja en punta que te masajeaba la espalda o te limaba los callos, o te bañaba con jabón.

Y por último pero no menos importante, una bañera jacuzzi preparada con el agua caliente, sales de baño y pétalos de rosa. De todas formas, mi espacio favorito iba a ser la estantería de libros de tapa dura que cubría una pared entera de la habitación, alguien había leído mis gustos a la perfección

—Cuando estén listos, sólo tienen que bajar por uno de los ascensores —nos dijo Wes entre risas mientras flipábamos en colores, dándonos indicaciones de cómo funcionaba cada cosa con un mando, todo era eléctrico o iba por sonido de voz—, habrá otro chico esperando que os llevará al salón de ceremonias donde se celebrará el cóctel.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le respondimos antes de que nos dejara para relajarlos del largo viaje.

Estábamos a punto de echar las lágrimas.

* * *

—Vamos Maka, ¡llegaremos tarde! —mi madre me imploraba con un quejido—. ¡A prisa hija!

No hacía más que llamar a la puerta, por mucho que contestara "¡Ya voy, ya voy!" ella no hacia ni caso. Dudo que sepa lo que significa la palabra: espera.

La abrí con una toalla amarrada a mi pelo Rubio mojado como un turbante y el cepillo de dientes en la boca, cubierta de espuma blanca, azul y verde. Ella me atrapó por banda, y de su bolso, que no tiene nada que envidiar al baúl de los recuerdos de todo lo que cabe ahí, sacó una plancha y sus potingues de maquillaje para alisarme, recogerme el pelo y "_arreglarme por lo torpe que soy_". Nos pintamos las uñas varias veces, e incluso llamó a una de las sirvientas para que me ayudase a ponerme el largo y caro vestido blanco con volantes que mis padres habían alquilado por un ojo de la cara, y me diese algunas puntadas de última hora.

El servicio era lo mejor que había, me trataban con una princesa. Pero lejos de la vista de las dos, madre y sirvienta, me sujeté con un par de horquillas el vestido al sujetador color carne. Ya que era un "palabra de honor". Mis pechos no iban a sujetar todo esto por si solos durante todo una noche.

Me planté unos tacones de punta redonda y Kami me prestó un bolso pequeño de mano a juego. Me miré en el espejo.

—¿Quién es esa rubia tan guapa? —tonteé. Era estúpido, pero yo también me merezco que me digan cosas bonitas. Solté un rugido, masticando el aire seductoramente.

El vestido era precioso, se lo debía a él. No lo iba a negar, pero la pregunta del millón era: "¿cómo puñetas voy a mear con esto puesto?" "¿Me llevo un cubo o me lo dan?"

Salimos encontrándonos con mi padre vestido con su esmoquin negro y el pelo rojo como el fuego recogido en una coleta trenzada, miraba su reloj intranquilo. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro al vernos por fin.

—¿Están listas mis dos princesas? —dijo en un tono lascivo pero familiar. Seguro que mi padre encuentra otra razón para que mi madre quiera dejarle, en esta fiesta. Hay que admitir que los dos jóvenes y jodidamente guapos—. Estáis preciosas

Asentimos contentas, tapándonos la cara con los bolsos diminutos. Porque nos gusta que nos digan cosas así. En el fondo somos dos coquetas. (No croquetas.)

Mi madre viste un despampanante vestido negro ajustado y corto con una chaqueta marrón de piel gorda que le alcanza abierta hasta la cintura, se sostiene sobre unos tacones de aguja que le darían un vértigo de muerte a Lady Gaga y se sostiene el pelo con una peineta dorada formando un moño de pelo rubio desenfadado pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Ese es el poder de mi madre. Se vuelve a pintar los labios de rojo, le coloca la corbata a mi padre haciendo nudos con los dedos y nos echa colonia a mi padre y a mí como para marear a un elefante.

—Listos —sonríe con los ojos cerrados. Realmente veo a mi madre espléndida.

Nos agarramos, cada una a uno de los brazos de Spirit y emprendemos camino.

Tal y cómo Wes nos advirtió antes de dejarnos en las habitaciones, dos chicos trajeados con esmoquin nos recibieron en los ascensores principales, conduciéndonos hasta el salón donde se celebraría la llegada del jefe del hogar, y cumpleañero de hoy. Hice amistades con uno de los sirvientes que se llamaba Kilik por el camino, pero poco más. Le oí hablar en voz baja con su compañero mientras nos llevaba a la tercera planta, donde se celebraría un piscolabis y el cóctel:

—Tío, ¿no tienes que traer a Shinigami? —decía con nerviosismo, de reojo, el compañero de Kilik.

Mis padres seguían a lo suyo, hablando de todo lo que comerían en la fiesta. Iban a salir rodando de la casa. "Suerte que hay ascensor." Más yo lo estaba escuchando todo, a mí nada se me escapa. Aunque lo tape la alegre musiquilla del ascensor.

—No me seas moñas***** —le dio un codazo suave, visto y no visto—. Con nada que termine el trabajo aquí, le traigo en un abrir de cerrar de ojos —se dio aires con na sonrisa pilla. Me recordaba en cierto modo al botones llamado Black Star. No se me olvidara ese nombre en la vida—. Nadie le va a estropear su día.

—Bueno señores —Kilik giró en el sitio junto al otro sirviente al mismo tiempo, en uno de sus brazos cargaba un paño oscuro que caía de forma rectangular—, y señorita —recalcó, me hizo una reverencia y se la devolví todo lo bien que pude con esta arma mortal por vestido. Él cogio mi mano y mi padre la de Kami. Las puertas del imponente ascensor se abrieron de par en par—. Bienvenidos al primer salón de baile.

"**Que empiece la función."**

* * *

**Beru*****:**

Bueno, ahí queda eso (_Títulos en un idioma extraño y **END**_… Eh, quieto parao'). _Os preguntaréis_: ¿por qué la existencia de este fic? (Os preguntaréis más cosas seguramente, pero en fin.) Me encanta ponerme retos a la hora de escribir. Cambiar de registros, de escenario, poner más personajes. _(¡Esta historia se escribe sola!) _Supongo que sí es bien acogido, seguirá para adelante. (Sonrisita enferma y amarillenta del **SMILE.**) _**"**__**:D"**_

***Ser un moñas**. Para los que no conozcáis la palabra, **"moñas"** significa ser un pesado, ser un plasta, alguien que pone siempre pegas a todo.

Sabéis, tengo una teoría. _**Fanfiction **_cambia, cuando yo no estoy. Sí, sí, espera a que desaparezca un tiempo, **¡y(¡timón y) pumba! **Me descoloca. (¿Qué puñetas es eso del círculo en la foto de autor? Es feo, no me gusta. ¡No quiero círculos! ¡Devolvedme mi p*** cuadradito de m*****, _coño_!) Yo no sé qué le he hecho, ¿por qué la gente odia sin razón? (¡Yo te apreciaba _gelipolians_!) Al menos ahora habla mi idioma, algún día nos llegaremos a entender. (O no, la vida es cruel. **_Sinsajo_** también.) Digo yo… _(¡Hay corazoncitos en los Favs y Follows!_ _Que ffffuerte_.)

_Besides__**, **_este fic será un **"POV" Maka** totalmente. Me gusta ir cambiando pero en este fic, va a ser así. No sé cómo será de largo pero ya tengo escrito el final, ya veremos qué pasa entre medias, si os habéis fijado no he dicho de quien es la canción inicial, bueno digamos que lo voy a usar bastante así que os lo dejó ahí, un reto. (Di que sí.) Nah, _**Fito y Fitipaldis.**_

* * *

**Vamos a jugar a un juego**, a ver si has llegado hasta aquí. Si ponéis un review, (#pls) quiero que cojáis (os he visto ahí dulces y malpensados _buenorros _argentinos) y pongáis el nombre, de tres personajes de algún libro, manga, o anime, película, un autor de FF, o un escritor, músico famoso, actor, lo que queráis (por favor, que no sean rebuscados os lo pido). But, why _stupid_ woman?

**Simple**(_plan_), hagamos que sea como un **Book Tag** (¿Qué cojones es eso? Rápido, corre como el viento perdigón, ¡_**A LA WIKIPEDIA**_!). De esos tres nombres, haremos un **"BESA, CASA, MATA"**. Donde tendré que elegir, si besar, casarme, o matar de entre los tres personajes (o etc.) que me hayáis dado a elegir (_muchas gracias por leer __**pimpollos**_). Y el porqué, ¡portaos bien _porfivor_!

_**¡SAYONARA fitipaldis-sans**_**!** Si os apetece un nuevo capítulo, ya sabéis que hacer.

(¿**Dedicado**, a los que sueñan con ser ricos? ¿A las croquetas? Se lo preguntaré a Marge, **¡Marge!**)


End file.
